


The Reaper Squad (almost) Pulls a Boner [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gore, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, There's just a lot of necromancy and stuff okay, each chapter is around 30 to 40 minutes ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "The Reaper Squad (almost) Pulls a Boner" by StellarWing, Tanacetum, and Waywardwitchcat.We All Love Easy Days at Work, or:Kravitz really WAS trying to give them a softie first mission
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. In Which Lup Spellchecks the Manual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Reaper Squad (almost) Pulls a Boner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061354) by [StellarWing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarWing/pseuds/StellarWing), [Tanacetum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanacetum/pseuds/Tanacetum), [Waywardwitchcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardwitchcat/pseuds/Waywardwitchcat). 



  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 39:28

 **File Size:** 42.6 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to StellarWing, Tanacetum, and Waywardwitchcat for permission to read their work aloud! This fic has been on my "to record" list for months, but I thought - what better time to read it than spooky season? If you enjoyed this first chapter, you're in for two more really good ones. Check out some of the other things the authors have posted, they deserve all the attention!
> 
> Next chapter should go up in a week, unless something goes terribly wrong... XD


	2. In Which Kravitz Steals a Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061354/chapters/37606043#workskin) of "The Reaper Squad (almost) Pulls a Boner" by [StellarWing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarWing/pseuds/StellarWing), [Tanacetum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanacetum/pseuds/Tanacetum), and [Waywardwitchcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardwitchcat/pseuds/Waywardwitchcat).

  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 35:01

 **File Size:** 38.3 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to experiment with an alternate project cover instead of chapter-based cover art this time... I think I might just decide which method I use on a project by project basis, but either way I really like how this cover came out! :D
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the reading! If you like it, let me know with a kudos or comment, they really fuel me. See you next week for the last chapter!


	3. In Which Barry Deserves a Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Chapter Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061354/chapters/37665236) of "The Reaper Squad (almost) Pulls a Boner" by [StellarWing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarWing/pseuds/StellarWing), [Tanacetum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanacetum/pseuds/Tanacetum), and [Waywardwitchcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardwitchcat/pseuds/Waywardwitchcat).

  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 33:31

**File Size:** 35.0 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I am so sorry that this final chapter took so long!! Unintentional hiatuses are the WORST and it's unfair that one hit me in the middle of a WIP. But I'm back (hopefully) and recovered and now I grant you this last chapter!
> 
> Many thanks once again to StellarWing, Tanacetum, and Waywardwitchcat for their permission to read, as well as for their patience! (Hope you guys enjoy this even though it took so long lmao.) Please go read their other works!!


End file.
